


I Won't Say I'm in Love!

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale in Denial (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious!Aziraphale, One Shot, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Armageddon, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Limerence is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction.Or the same thing, Aziraphale refuses to accept he has fallen in love with Crowley, he's sick not in love, isn't it? No matter what his diagnosis says!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	I Won't Say I'm in Love!

It wasn't normal for an angel to get sick, moreover, that should not happen! That is why, fearing the worst, he was in a doctor's office, rambling about the symptoms that he had felt for weeks.

Everything had gone very well until the doctor came up to comment that his symptoms were more typical of something other than a disease... A crush.

Love? No, no and no! What he felt for Crowley was just... A friendship, isn't it?

He was a being made of love and he could feel it wherever he went, that didn't mean he felt it every time he was in the same room with the redhead, it was probably a confusion, that's it! A simple and mere confusion.

Possibly it was that confusion that made his hands tremble every time he was just meters away from Crowley. And if he felt that happiness and joy invaded him intensely when he saw him, it was surely because of the pleasures that his friendship gave him.

In the same way, that his heart accelerated with the mere mention of the redhead was a coincidence and nothing more, Of course!

Also, how could he fix his eyes and his heart on someone like Crowley? Crowley was bad by nature, slothful, indifferent and idle, too distracted and self-centered to care about others.

How could he be in love with him? Well, he had to admit that Crowley was very attractive and actually he was very charming, it was obviously his appearance that unbalanced his judgment.

Yes, that's it. His appearance. He must feel attracted just by his appearance. That red hair was so nice-looking and so silky that he noticed it shone like sunlight and made him so tempted to caress... And his eyes... the stars have a serious competitor in those two beautiful amber irises he had.

Then there is the rest of his body... a body with which he seriously thought about sinning. Tall, thin, well proportioned, simply dreamlike.

Exactly. What he liked about Crowley was his beauty, not his personality.

That Crowley was always good with children and always did everything to help them had nothing to do with his heart racing every time he saw him, that always saving him from all danger were just luck and was not at all related to the butterflies he felt in his stomach, that he always cared for his well-being was simply the habit of having spent so much time together, and that all people looked at him with envy every time he goes out with Crowley for having someone by his side so attractive and that he also treated it as if he were the most important thing in the universe were his absurd perceptions and nothing else.

And that was his conclusion... Crowley could be very handsome and have, even if deep down, a good heart, but that didn't mean he was in love with him. He had nothing to do with his racing heart, his weak pulse and his lack of sleep, and of course, the image of the demon dominated his thoughts 24/7 were just a coincidence with the symptoms of the disease he presented, which, in his opinion, he thought it was...

"Mr. Fell ... Enough!" Exclaimed doctor, interrupting the speech so well-elaborated that Aziraphale had created, full of arguments that, according to him, gave him the reason regarding his illness “I think I have understood."

"Oh yeah?" He sighed with relief, glad that there was a logical explanation for the symptoms he had been suffering for weeks. "So, what do you think it is?"

While smiling, the doctor took a sheet of paper and wrote the word "Diagnosis" in large capital letters, after spending a few more seconds writing, he passed the document to Aziraphale, who took it out worried about what the doctor could have written there.

"This is what I believe, Mr. Fell," said the doctor while the blond read with horror what was written on the sheet of paper.

**DIAGNOSIS**

**_Limerence_ **

"Li ... limerence ..." Aziraphale murmured stunned. "This... this can't be."

"Limerence, or what is the same, falling in love." Explained the doctor professionally.

"It can't be," Aziraphale muttered, feeling the sudden lack of air seemed to add to the list of his symptoms. "I can't be in love with Crowley!"

"Don't be alarmed, Mr. Fell," the doctor said, gently squeezing the blond's hand in an attempt to calm his patient's dizzy conscience. "You are neither the first nor the last person to come to my office confusing the symptoms of limerence with a sickness.

Despite the doctor's explanations, Aziraphale paid little attention to him, so lost in his thoughts to focus on something else.

"For example," said the doctor without knowing that he was not as heard by his patient "I had the case of a detective who came so desperate to my office, believing that all he felt when he was close to a friend of his were signs of illness and not something else, besides..."

The doctor's anecdotes were interrupted because, in a fit of nerves, Aziraphale got up, banging his hand against the desk. "I can't be in love with Crowley!"

The doctor gave a long sigh and gave a reassuring smile to his disturbed patient. "Then try telling that to his heart, Mr. Fell."

"Oh ... well ... well ... thank you very much," said the blond, afflicted for not having a well-founded reason about what he felt.

"Before you leave, Mr. Fell," the doctor called before he could reach the door. "Anthony J. Crowley, right?"

Aziraphale just nodded slightly.

"Say the same thing to Mr. Crowley, please, that six months ago he came to my office saying exactly the same, saying he has fallen in love with you."


End file.
